Untitled
by cenas-lil-hottie
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! was HAVE I FOUND YOU Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?
1. Getting In

Have I Found You?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters you DO NOT recognize (Andrea, Kayla, & friends, etc.)

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
AN: joint rosters, also, it's my first story, so be gentle. no flames, plz!  
Ch. 1-Getting In Andie's POV:

I was sitting at home in Dayton, Ohio, talking to my best friend, Kayla. "So, you think you got in the WWE?" "I dunno Do you think I got in?" I asked. "I'm sure you got in. They'll love you. Plus, if you do, I get to tell everyone that my best friend is a WWE diva!", Kayla excitedly told her friend. "I hope so", stated Andie, hoping that the WWE did in fact hire her.

Andrea Renee James is a young woman about 5'4", around 140 pounds. She has shorter brown hair, just above her shoulders, and deep brown eyes. She's 22 years old and just finished college. She's in a band called Tortured Souls with her friends Kayla, Brittney, Brittany and Abby. Andie's lead vocals/guitar, Kayla secondary vocals, Brittney is keyboard, Brittany is backup vocals/bass, and Abby is drums. 

Andie has wanted in the WWE for a long while. But she never thought it would happen. She applied for a job with them around 3 weeks ago. She and Kayla were talking about it when the phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Yes, is Miss Andrea James there?" "This is her. Who is this?" I asked. "This is Vince McMahon with the WWE. I wanted to know if you'd come down to the arena tomorrow morning and talk." Vince said. "Uh…yeah! Sure! When?" I asked, excitedly. "9 sound good to you?" he asked. "Perfect. I'll be there!" I said. "Good. See you then." I told him goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kayla asked. I grinned. "Vince McMahon. He wants to talk to me tomorrow morning!" I told her in a hurry, so it sounded like one big word. "Oh my gawd, are you serious? You're lying, aren't you?" she said, not believing me. "Nope. I am dead serious. We can only hope he wants to hire me." I told her, hopefully. "Oh he will! Just use that cute, sweet smile of yours, and he'll HAVE to hire you. I ain't seen no guy EVER turn away that smile." Kay said. I took a pillow from the couch and chucked it at her. "Whatever. Go home!" I said, sternly, pointing at the door. "Fine! You don't luff me anymore!" she whined, pouting. "Yes, I "luff" you, but GO HOME!" I said. "Alright, alright. I'm goin, I'm goin. Call me tomorrow and tell me what happens. G'nite, chica!" she said. "Night!" I called. I went to my bedroom, changed and went to sleep. I had quite the day ahead of me.

Like? Not like? R&R, plz! Suggestions appreciated! cenas-lil-hottie 


	2. The News

Have I Found You? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters you DO NOT recognize (Andrea, Kayla, & friends, etc.)

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
AN: joint rosters  
thx to:  
**PrincessHermione-**thx! i have guts! go me! lol. i spaced it...better now?  
**OxCandyXBabyxO**-i switched? ooops...and i spaced. lol.  
**KryceksAngelDiva-**thx for the tips! and i'm not in elementary, promise. the band thing comes in later, figured i'd get that outta the way.

Chapter 2-The News

The next morning, Andie got up around 7:30. She showered, got dressed, and did her hair and make-up. By that time, it was 8:30. So, she did one more once-over, grabbed her purse and keys, and went to her silver 04 Ford Mustang convertible. She started up her car, and peeled out of her drive way.

Andie's POV:  
I got to the arena, and turned off the ignition. I opened the door and got out of the car. Looking around, I noticed the size of the place. I'd been here before, but it seemed that when I was there for a purpose, it was so much bigger. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Walking in the door, my mouth formed a small 'o'. The place seemed even bigger inside! I noticed a security guy standing just inside the door. He asked who I was and why I was there. "I'm here for an interview with Mr. McMahon." I stammered slightly.  
"Name?" the big guy asked.

"Andrea James" I told him. He left and talked with a woman standing in an entrance to a hallway. He came back over to where he left me.

"Go on, Julie will show ya where to go."

"Thanks!" I said to him. I walked over to who I assumed was Julie. "Are you Julie?" I asked her. She nodded.

"C'mon. Vince's office is this way." She led me to Vince's office. "There ya go. Knock and he'll let ya in. See ya round." she said.

"Yep." I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. "Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door. Opening the door, I saw Vince McMahon sitting at his desk working on papers.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Andrea James…I'm here for an interview." I stated nervously.

"Ahh, yes. Sit, sit." I sat down on one of the leather sofas in the room. 'Nice, cozy, home-y', I thought.

"So, you want to be in the WWE, huh?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir. Have for a while now. Never really thought it'd happen, though." I stammered.  
"Well, Andrea-"

"Andie, just Andie. Everybody calls me that." I told him.

"Okay, Andie, it seems as though your dreams have officially come true! Welcome to the WWE. You'll start on SmackDown! this week. Sound good?" he told me.

"Yes! Sounds great. Thank you SO much, Mr. McMahon." I said, excited.

"Please, call me Vince. And don't make me regret hiring you!" he said with a smile.

"You won't. I promise." And with that, I walked out of his office. 'WOW! I'm in! Kayla's gonna FLIP!' I thought.

And end of chappy 2. Whaddya think? Good, bad…horrid? Tell me! R&R!  
cenas-lil-hottie


	3. Meeting Him

Have I Found You? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters you DO NOT recognize (Andrea, Kayla, & friends, etc.)

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
AN-most of the story is gonna be in Andie's POV  
thanx to-  
**PrincessHermione**-yep, i spaced. and did here, too! lol.  
**Azrael-013**-yeah, i guess i did overlook that part, huh? my bad. well, it has a little bit here. if you still aren't happy, got any ideas? once again, i'm new to this and can use as much help as i can get!

Chapter 3-Meeting Him

Andie's POV:  
I walked out of Vince's office and sighed. 'Still can't believe I'm in. This is weird!', I thought. I smiled to myself. I decided to call Kayla and listen to her rant and scream. I pulled my cell phone from my purse and dialed her number. Apparently, she knew it was me.

"Hey! How'd it go?" she asked, excited.

"I don't know. Ok, I guess." I said, seeing if she could tell that I got in. And she could.

"Don't give me that! I know you got in. So don't even try to make me think you didn't." she said, mock-scolding me.

"You know me too well, chica. But, yeah. I got in. I start next week." I told her.

"What are ya gonna do? Diva, assistant, trainer, what?" she asked.

"Diva, as far as I know. Maybe I can bring a lil more aggressiveness to the divas of SmackDown!. I mean, I was a personal trainer for 3 years. And I'm a black belt." I said.

"True, true. You're gonna be great!" she yelled.

"Thanks, Kay." I said. As I was talking to her, and walking, I was looking for the chap stick in my purse, not paying attention to what was going on around me. Or in front of me, for that matter. I rammed right into some guy walking toward me, who obviously wasn't paying attention either. I fell back and on my butt.

"Uh, okay. Ow." I looked up and saw the guy had spilled his water bottle all over him. After I got a better look, I realized who it was. John Cena.

"Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and then you, and then…everything was just, bad." 'OH MY GOD! It's John Cena. Holy SHIT! This is unreal! I just ran into John Cena!'

"Hello? Andie? Are you there? What happened to you?" 'SHIT! I forgot about Kayla!'

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry. Um, hey. I'll call ya back later. Bye!" I hung up before hearing her response. I looked up and saw John holding his hand out to help me up.  
I took it and stood up.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry about that." I said.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. It's fine. Just got a lil bit wet." he said, chuckling. He held out his hand.

"I'm John Cena. Nice to meet you." he said.

"I know." I said. Realizing what I said, I shook my head. "I mean, hi. I'm Andie James. Just got into the WWE." I said, proudly.

"Ahh, so you're the new girl, huh? You're cute." he said, smirking.

"Uh…thanks. I guess. But, uh, hey. I gotta jet. I'll see ya 'round, alright?" I said.

"Okay. Latah." he told me, waving. I waved a little bit, and walked out.

There's chappy 3! Tell me what ya think! Next chappy, it's taping day for SD!


	4. SmackDown pt 1

Have I Found You? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters you DO NOT recognize (Andrea, Kayla, & friends, etc.)

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
AN: most of the story in Andie's POV  
thanx to-  
**huntersgirl-**maybe, maybe not. prolly more like maybe, tho. lol. but, wouldn't you? i would:P thx for the review!

Chapter 4-SmackDown! Pt 1

Andie's POV:  
It's Tuesday, SmackDown! day. I looked at the clock. 2:35. I figured I'd get showered, get ready, and head to the arena to find out just exactly what it is I'm supposed to do tonight. After I got out of the shower, I dried, brushed, and put my hair back. I put on my make-up, and got dressed. I picked a pair of black jeans, and double layer tee with Happy Bunny which said "Boys Suck Butt", and a pair of black heeled boots. I went out to my car and got in. After starting it, I put my Papa Roach Getting Away with Murder album. (a/n: btw, any papa roach fans out there, if ya don't have that one, GET IT!) I put it on "Getting Away with Murder" and sang along.

Pulling into the parking lot, I turned off the CD player. I shut off the ignition and got out of my car, making sure to lock the doors. I walked in the arena doors at 3:45. I saw some of the superstars already there. I looked around for the one person I knew, John. Not seeing him, I sort of wandered around for a bit, trying to find someone to talk to. I rounded a corner, not really paying attention. I ran right into someone. I looked up, and sighed.

"You again? We're makin' a habit of this, huh?" I said, chuckling.

"Ha ha ha. Do you KNOW how hard your head is? You could seriously injure somebody with that thing!" John whined. "By the way, nice shirt. Makes a guy feel REAL nice."

"Awww, poor baby. And thanks, I know it does! Anyway, as much as I'd LOVE to stay and chat, I need to find Teddy Long's office. Care to help a girl out?" I asked, smiling sweetly. John glared at me. I just kept smiling.

"Okay. C'mon. His office is this way." he said, waving his hand. I grinned and followed. He was silent the entire way. When we got to Teddy's office, he told me to knock, then said he'd see me later.

I knocked on the door and opened it. "Mr. Long?" I asked, timidly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm the new SmackDown! Diva. I was told to come see you when I got to the arena." I told him.

"Right, right. Well, don't just stand there. Sit down." he said. I walked in and sat down in the chair. He looked at me for a few minutes, making me feel VERY awkward.

"Uh, sir? Is something wrong?" I asked, thinking he didn't like me.

"No, no. Just thinking. Ok, so you start tonight. Let me get your script." he said. He got up and went to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He came back and sat down. He handed me a packet of paper.

"Thanks" I said while leafing threw the script. Reading the script, I saw that I was going to interrupt JBL while he is talking about how he's a wrestling god and all that.

"Now, your entrance music is up to you. Any ideas?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know what I want. Thanks Mr. Long. See ya 'round." I said, waving and walked out the door.  
I walked down the hall and saw some of the divas talking and laughing. Since I was thirsty, I went to the vending machine. I put money in and pushed for a Dr. Pepper. It didn't come out. So I hit it. Still didn't come out. So I kicked it. And it came out. 'Ha! Stupid thing.' I thought. (a/n: i don't know how many times i've done that) I looked up and saw Torrie Wilson standing in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Torrie. And that's Jackie, Michelle, and Joy. You new?"

'Wow, she catches on quick!' I thought. "Yeah. And I know who you guys are. I've been a fan of WWE for a LONG time. How are you guys?" I told them.

"That's cool. We're all good. Just figured we'd be welcoming. And we wanted to asked you if you wanted to go clubbing with us after the show. It'd be fun." Joy said.

"Uh, sure. I guess. As long as I can bring a friend." I said.

"Sounds good. We'll meet you after the show and we'll talk then, ok?" Torrie said.

"Cool. See you guys then."

That's chappy 4...pt 1 of anyway. Tell me what ya think!  
Cenas-lil-hottie


	5. SmackDown pt 2

Have I Found You? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters you DO NOT recognize (Andrea, Kayla, & friends, etc.)

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
AN: most of the story in Andie's POV  
AN2: for the purpose of my story, Amy Weber's still there.

Chapter 4-SmackDown! Pt 2 (long chappy!)

Andie's POV:  
I went back to the women's locker room and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my cd case and was going through it, when I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I yelled so they could hear me. I looked up to see John standing there.

"Heyya. What ya doin'?" he asked.

"Lookin' for my Infest cd. It's got the song I want for my entrance music on it. 'Last Resort'. Heard it? Papa Roach. Kick ass!" I said. John just laughed.

"No, I haven't heard it. But we'll talk about that later. Right now, you're coming with me to meet some of the guys!" he said.

"Aw, do I hafta?" I asked, whining a little.

"Yeah, ya hafta. Now come on!" he said, grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but feel excited. I mean, it's JOHN CENA! Wouldn't you? (a/n: i know i would!) He half dragged me to the men's locker room. He opened the door before he went in.

"Everybody decent in here?" he hollered in. A chorus of "yeses" was heard. "C'mon. Let's go!" he said. We walked in the room. I saw almost all of the guys sitting in there.

"Hi." I murmured quietly, giving a small wave. If you haven't noticed, I seem to be kinda shy around people I don't really know. Especially guys.

"Hi." they all said at once, and waved.

"Who's this?" Paul London asked John.

"Andie James. Newest diva. Thought I'd introduce her to everyone." John said. After everyone introduced themselves, and said hi, we all sat around and talked for a bit.

"So, Andie, right? Any other interests besides wrestling?" Rey Mysterio asked.

"Well, I'm in a band with 4 of my friends. I just finished college for a degree in massage therapy. A fall back in case this didn't work out. I'll be a regular girl and say shopping, and I write poetry." I said.

"That's cool." they all said. Except, not all of them used those words. Just then, the door flew open. And it was the one, the only, JBL. 'Oh god! This should be fun.' I thought sarcastically.

"Who are you? Why are you in MY locker room?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Andie. And last time I checked, it's the MEN'S, as in plural,locker room. So piss off, man bitch." I said, rudely. I heard a few snickers and laughs behind me. I turned around and told the guys I had to go talk to the stage hand who does the music, waved, and walked out. As I walked to the door, I stared JBL down.  
'I called him a man bitch…HA! Didn't think THAT would happen!' I thought as I walked to find the stage hand. (is there a special name for the guy who does music and pyro?) Figuring he might be near the gorilla, that's where I was headed. I finally found the guy and walked over to him.

"Uh, excuse me? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm the new diva, and I need entrance music." I told him.

"Ok. You got what you want with ya?" he asked.

"Yeah. Here. It's track # 2." I told him, handinghim myInfestcd.

"Ok. I'll get that taken care of, and get the cd back to you. That all you needed?" he asked, kindly.

"Yep, thanks!" I said. And with that, I turned and walked away. There was like 20 minutes before the start of the show. 'Wow. I'm on SmackDown! I can't believe this is happening.' I thought. "Ok Andie. Get a grip. You can do this. You're GOING to do this." I said quietly to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" I heard. Turning around, I saw Torrie.

"It's when you start answering yourself you've gone crazy." I replied.

"Funny." she said, chuckling. "When do you go on?" she asked.

"Umm…soon. I interupt JBL while he's on one of his, quote, unquote, wrestling god talks." I said.

"That's fun!" she said.

"Yep. And guess what I called JBL." I told her.

"What?" she asked, looking at me funny, like I was acting like a 2 year old. Okay, so I was, but hush!

"I called him a man-bitch! It was funny." I said, grinning.

"Ok. But hey, you're about to go out, so I'll see ya later, right? And we'll talk plans! RAW people are gonna be there too, so. Bye!" she said.

"Bye! See ya later!" I said. I got a little giddy waiting to go out. I always get that way when I'm nervous. I think I'll be able to pull it off though, considering previous encounters.

"…Deep down, you all know you want me to be WWE Champion. I am a wrestling GOD! And you all know you want to chant my name! JBL-JBL-JBL…" he stopped as my music came on. He looked toward the entrance. When he saw me, he fumed. I smirked at him. I already had a mic, so I started talking.

"Who's chanting JBL? 'Cause I wanna know where exactly you're hearing it. 'Cause I sure don't. Nobody wants you to be champ. Who here wants him champ, scream." the entire arena was silent. "I rest my case. By the way, man-bitch, I'm the new diva, so I'm not going ANYWHERE!" I yelled. Amy Weber grabbed JBL's mic.

"You don't talk to him like that! Nobody's talk to JB-"

"Oh, can it, ya bottom-feeding-trash-bag-whore! Nobody wants to hear you run your mouth either! I'm Andie James, and get used to me!" I yelled and walked to the back. As I walked, I heard the crowd screaming. 'Gotcha!' I thought.

As I walked back, I was greeted with 4 screaming divas. Torrie, Jackie, Joy, and Michelle must have watched me.

"OH MY GOD! That was AWSOME! You're great!" Jackie screamed. The other three started giggling.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing you guys watched, huh?" I said, laughing.

"DUH!" they all yelled. I just laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, but I added the 'man-bitch' and 'bottom-feeding-trash-bag-whore' myself!" I said. They all laughed.

"We gotta go, we'll see ya later tonight!" Torrie said, waving. I waved back and went to the locker room.

'That went well.' I thought.

There's chappy 4 pt 2! Tell me what ya think! R'n'R!  
Cenas-lil-hottie


	6. Clubbin'

Have I Found You? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Andie and Bryan. Although I WISH I did…insert evil laugh here

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
**thanx to**-**angel40689**:thanx!i updated…finally.i call guys man-bitch a lot lol and btw, all of your stories ROCK! My compy won't let me review, so…yeah. That's whyi don't. buti read. lol **A/N**:umm…i've noticed not a lot of people are reviewing…if you don't like the story, just say it. And i'lljust stop writing it.  
**A/N2**:if anybody's wondering why i haven't reviewed lately, it's becuz my compy won't let me review. i dunno why. but, if i've reviewed your story in the past and it's still goin, i'm still readin it. i promise.

Chapter 5-Clubbin'

Andie's POV:  
I watched the rest of SmackDown! in the locker room. I called Kayla and told her to go to my house and wait, and I'd be there in a while to pick her up. After the show, I walked out of the locker room. I saw Torrie and Jackie, so I walked over.

"Hey." I said, waving.

"Hey. You said you wanted to bring a friend, yes?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah. She's at my house. Gonna go pick her up and change then head out. But…I don't know where the club is." I said. Torrie looked at Jackie then back at me.

"I'll go! Uh, to show you!" Torrie said, excited. I looked between her and Jackie. "Ok! All I have is my rental. And you have a MUSTANG! Must I spell it for you? Come on! Your car kicks ass!" Torrie said.

"I know!" I said. She just laughed. "Alright. Let me go get my stuff from the locker room. I'll be back in a few." I said, walking down the hall. I saw John talking to a few of the guys. He looked at me and waved. I smiled and went in the locker room. I grabbed my things and walked out the door, and into John…again! "GAH! Can I EVER see you WITHOUT running into you? Like, literally?" I asked, laughing. He just laughed at me.

"You're goin' clubbin' tonight, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Goin' home to change then to there. See ya there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Later." he said, walking away.

Torrie and I walked to my car and got in. I turned on the car and tossed my cd case to her.

"Pick one. Whatever, don't matter. Oh, and please ignore the N'SYNC cd in there. One of my friends had the case and I got it back with that in it." I said.

"Uh huh. I'm sure!" she said, laughing and shaking her head.

"Hush! I'm tellin the truth! Sheesh, woman!" I said laughing. We pulled into the drive way of my house, and I got out and waved for Torrie to come with me. We walked in the door, and saw Kayla sitting on the couch, drinking some water. "Hey! You ready?" I asked her. She gave me a "duh" look, then motioned to her attire. She was wearing a black leather mini-skirt (a/n: NO she's NOT a slut!), a hot pink tank-top, and "hooker" boots (you know, the knee high leather zips). "I guess so. Ha. I'm gonna get ready then be out. OH! And you know Torrie. Mingle." I said, walking into the bathroom. I changed and put my make-up on. I walked out and shut the door. "Well?" I asked. They both turned and looked. I was wearing a knee-length black jean skirt, a black shirt with "Naughty Girl" written across the chest in red cursive, and knee-high lace up boots.

"Damn, girl! You look hot!" Kayla said. Torrie nodded in aggreement.

"John's gonna flip!" Torrie said. Kayla's jaw dropped.

"John? As in Cena?" she asked.

"OH! Yeah. I ran into John Cena today. Literally! Like, 3 times!" I said, sounding excited. She still hadn't closed her mouth.

"Randy's gonna be there tonight, too." Torrie said. This time, both of our jaws dropped, and Kayla's jaw dropped even further, if at all possible.

"Orton?" we both squeaked. I can understand Kayla's shock, she's an Orton fanatic! But still! He IS hot!

"Yeah, Orton. Oh, come on, chica! You'll be fine! Let's go and get there, shall we?" Torrie asked, impatiently. Kayla nodded and we all walked out the door. We got in my car and this time Kayla sat up front. She picked my American Idiot album and put it in the cd player. Then she put it on "Holiday", our favorite song. We listened to music all the way there, and joked around. Kayla loosened up a bit, so her and Torrie we getting along. Thank God!

We got to the club, and I turned off the car. I looked above the door at the sign. 'Deuces Wild'…good name for a club! We got out and went inside. Walking in, we received some whistles, and a few "whoo's". We just smiled and walked on. We saw the rest of the group at a table, and Kayla and Torrie went on over, I went straight to the bar. I walked up to the bar and ordered a Jolly Rancher. I got the drink and paid for it. Then I walked over to the table. John, Randy, Dave Batista, Rey, Torrie, Jackie, Michele, and a few others were sitting there. They had moved two table together so there was enough room.

"Hi guys." I said, taking a drink of my Jolly Rancher. Torrie and Kayla waved, and Rey said 'hi'. John gave a half-smirk, while giving me a once-over. I looked at him, and put my free hand on my hip. "Can I help you?" I ask, smartly, joking.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" he asked. I smacked him the arm.

"Jerk." I mumbled. I sat down between Torrie and John…which was the only open seat. 'Torrie did that on purpose! Ugh, not another match-maker! Kayla's a pain enough with that stuff!' I thought. I shook my head, and laughed to myself. I heard my cell phone ring the theme to "Halloween" (the movie, with Michael Myers…creepy!)

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey girl! Not a lot. At a club…Did you watch SD?" I asked. It was mine and Kay's friend, Brittney. AKA-Cermie. We all had our nicknames. Mine is Oscar, and Kay's Cookiemonster.

"Yes I did! You didn't call me and tell me you got in! I'm upset with you, Oscar!" she mock-scolded. I laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was excited, so I didn't think about it. Hey! Do you know where 'Deuces Wild' is? That's the club that I'm at with a couple of guy from SD and RAW and Cookiemonster's here!" I said, waiting for a scream.

"WHAT? You told her and NOT me? How dare you? That's just…I don't know. But that's what it is. And yes, I do know where it is, and I'm coming down there. So be ready to party, girl! Tell Kay I said 'hey' for me. Bye!" she said and hung up on me.

"Well gee!" I said. I looked at Kayla. "Cermie's comin'. That was her on the phone. She said to tell you 'hey'." I said. Kayla looked at me and laughed.

"YES! Now we can REALLY party, with Cermie here!" she said, laughing. We all talked and got to know each other better, until Brittney got there. When I saw her walk in, I told Kay and we got up and ran to her.

"You're here! Took ya long enough!" I said. She hit my arm and laughed.

"I got a little lost comin' down here. Sorry. Now, come on. You're introducing me to people." she said, grabbing my wrist and pulled me toward where we came from.

We got to the table, and Britt sat by Kay, and I sat where I was before.

"Guys, this is Brittney. She's mine and Kay's best friend. We've been best friends since JR high…long time, I know. But hey." I said. For a while we all just sat and talked. Well, MOST of us did. Randy stared at Kay, and Kay was stealing glances at him. 'Hrmm…what can we do about this?' I thought. But I didn't finish that thought, because "1, 2 Step" by Ciara came on.

"OH! Britt, Kay…y'all ready?" I asked. They nodded and we walked out onto the dance floor. We found a spot where all three of us could stand, and started doing a dance we made up to this song the last time we were all together. (a/n:it's tooo long and hard to explain in words) At the end of the song, we stopped dancing, and hive-fived each other. We walked off the dance floor, and sat down. I took a drink of my Jolly Rancher, and looked around. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw John. "My Immortal" by Evanesance just started playing.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. He looked down, then back at me, scratched the back of his neck and held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, nervously. I nodded and slipped my hand into his. We walked to the dance floor. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck.  
Kayla's POV:  
"Aww! They are too cute together!" I exclaimed, watching Andie and John dance. Torrie and Britt nodded in agreement.

"Looks like I don't hafta play match-maker now." Torrie said. I nodded.

"You an' me both, hun." I said, taking a drink of my whiskey sour. I looked up from my drink and saw Randy Orton standing there. 'HOLY SHIT! He's here…standing in front of me. Oh god, he's so hot!' was all I could think. I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear him ask me to dance. I shot Britt and Torrie a panicked look. They nodded and waved their hands, tell me to "shoo". I looked back at Randy and nodded. I got up, setting my drink on the table and took his hand in mine. I led him to the dance floor, and put my hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on my hips, and we started dancing.

"So, why me?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look. "Well, why'd you ask me to dance? There are plenty other women here that I'm sure would love to dance with you." I said, looking down.

"Because I wanted to dance with you. I don't care about the 'other women'. I asked you." he said, giving one of his famous smirks. I thought I was going to have a heart attack from that smirk! 'Good god this man is sexy!' I thought. I looked at him and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder for the rest of the song. After the song was over, I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me. As we walked back to the table, he put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled to myself. We got to the table, and Britt smiled at us, while Torrie handed me my drink. I took it out of her hand and took a drink. I looked at the dance floor and saw Andie and John walking to the table.

"Hi guys!" Andie said, smiling. I smiled back and waved. She took her second Jolly Rancher off the table and took a drink.

"I gotta pee. I'll be right back." Andie said to all of us, as she got up from her chair.

"Yeah, 'cause we all really needed to know that, And! Not necessary info." I said, laughing. She smacked me on the arm jokingly as she walked passed me. I hit her back just before she was out of reach.  
Andie's POV:  
Ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Well…as I walked to the bathrooms…I got that feeling. And it was really creeping me out! I walked out of the stall and washed my hands and splashed my face with cold water. I walked out of the bathroom, and got the feeling somebody was watching me again. I quickly made my way back to the group, slowing down a bit before I got to the table.

"Hi, I'm back!" I said as I got to the table. I tapped Kay and Britt on their shoulders. "I need to talk to you two. Now!" I said, quietly. "We're gonna go get re-fills. Be right back." I told the group. Me, Kay, and Britt walked over to the bar. We sat down and got re-fills.

"Ok, what's up? Something wrong?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, you're worrying me, And." Britt said. I nodded and looked around.

"I walked to the bathrooms and felt like somebody was watching me. And again when I walked back to the table. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, I don't know. But it's really creeping me out. I don't know. But I have a really bad feeling about it." I told them.

"Don't worry about it. Probably just some guy who hasn't gotten any in six months, looking for some nookie!" Kay said. I laughed. These two always made me laugh during situations like this. I looked around the club. Some were dancing, some making out, others drinking. Then, I locked eyes with someone I knew. Someone I hadn't seen in years. Someone I didn't ever want to see again. My ex-boyfriend, Bryan. 'Oh, shit! What is he doing here? Was he the one watching me?' I asked myself. As if he read my mind, he nodded and smiled. Not a sincere smile. The sadistic freak sort of smile. It really un-nerved me.

"Hello? Andie! What are you doing?" I head Britt saying. I snapped back to the world. I looked back to where Bryan had been and he wasn't there.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Spaced out for a second." I said, still trying to find Bryan. To tell the truth, I was scared shitless. Bryan wasn't exactly friendly. And he wasn't one to let things go. "Uh…guys?" I said, timidly. They looked at me.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Do you guys remember Bryan?" I asked, still looking around the club.

"You mean the freakishly dick-hole ex-boyfriend of yours? Yeah. Why?" Kayla said. I continued to scan the crowd, looking for him.

"'Cause…uh…he's here. Now." I said, swallowing hard. I was freaking out. Two things that scare the shit outta me in this world. Clowns, and 'freakishly dick-hole ex-boyfriends', as Kayla put it. "Can we just go back to the table now?" I asked. They nodded and we walked back to the table.

"Welcome back. What took ya so long?" John asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just talking." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I turned around. And came face to face with Bryan. 'Oh god! Oh god! This is SO not happening! This isn't good' I thought.

"Hello, Dre." he said, using the nick-name he gave me when we were dating. I forced myself to smile.

"Bryan. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to stay calm. He shot me that sick smile again.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on getting your dream job. Way to go, babe." he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I shook his arm off my shoulders.

"I'm not your 'babe' anymore, Bryan. I don't know what you're doing here, but leave. You aren't wanted here. Just go." I said.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that. You know you miss me." he said, still giving me that smile.

"No, I don't. Not at all. I just want you to leave." I told him, trying not to cry.

"Fine, you want me to leave. Alright." he said. But instead of just leaving, he grabbed my wrist. "But you're coming with me." he said harshly. I tried to wrench my arm away from him.

"Like HELL I'm going with you!" I screamed. I brought my free hand up and smacked him across the face with as much force as I could muster. He let go of my arm and held his face where I hit him. He looked back at me with fury in his eyes. 'Uh-oh! I shouldn't have done that!' I thought.

"You fucking bitch! You're gonna pay for that one!" he yelled at me. He brought his hand up to hit me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the force of his hand. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see John holding Bryan's arm where it was cocked back to hit me.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't yo mom never tell you not to hit a lady?" he asked, still holding Bryan's arm. He looked at me and mouthed 'Go, now!' I didn't wait. I ran out of the club and leaned against the wall. I slid down into a sitting position against the wall and starting crying.

John's POV:  
"Tsk, tsk. Didn't yo mom never tell you not to hit a lady?" I asked him, holding his arm in the position it was in. I looked at Andie and told her to go. I watched her as she ran out of the club, with the rest of the girls following her. I turned back to Bryan or whoever. "What is your problem, man? Ain't no reason to hit her." I said.

"She hit me first." he said. I shook my head. How old is this guy? 5?

"Because you grabbed her arm and told her she was going with you. And obviously she didn't want to. Look, I don't know y'alls history or whatever, but apparently it ain't good. And from what I saw, she don't like you or want to be near you. So just leave her alone." I said, staying calm. But that's where the 'nice-guy' act ended. He punched me in the jaw. I retaliated and hit him the mouth. He came back in hit me in the mouth. I punched him in the mouth again. Before he had time to react, I was on top of him punching the shit outta him. I heard Charlie(Haas) and Randy yelling at me to stop. Randy pulled me off of Bryan. People had gathered around, watching me beat Bryan up. I wiped some of the blood from my mouth off of my face. I bet there's probably a bruise on my jaw, too.

"Dude! Are you crazy? You should know better then to fight at clubs!" he yelled. I shook my head. I pointed at Bryan, still laying on the floor.

"Stay away from her. Just leave her alone." I said and walked out of the club. I saw the girls huddled around Andie. Kayla looked up and saw me. She stood up and walked over.

"What happened to you?" she asked, seeing the blood and bruises.

"Got in a fight with that Bryan dude or whoever he was." I said. Kayla's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what? Are you serious? What'd you do to him?" she asked me.

"I beat him up pretty bad. He got in a few shots, obviously." I said. She nodded. She walked over to Andie and told her something. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about. I watched Andie stand up and walk over to me. She looked horrible. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were blood-shot. She threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you. So much." she whispered, as she started crying again. Brittney and Kayla came back over.

"And, hun. We should head back home. You need to sleep." Brittney told her. Andie looked up at me and I nodded.

"Next flight is to Texas on Friday. I'll pick her up then, ok?" I told them. All three nodded.

"Bye, John. Thanks again." Andie said. I nodded.

"You're welcome."

there's chappy 5...well...6, technically. but it's 5...cuz there were 2 parts to chappy 4. ah, who cares. anyway. R'n'R, y'all. lemme know if ya like it er not. if ya don't, i'll quit. i don't wanna write crap for you guys to read!  
**_!cenas-lil-hottie!_**


	7. Andie's History

Have I Found You? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Andie and Bryan. Although I WISH I did…then I would do…thingsinsert evil laugh here

Summary: Andrea James is the newest WWE diva. Who can help her adjust and get along with others?  
thanx to-**Jen105**-tankies! Hope ya like this chappy. Not as long, but…  
**Cermie**-course you're in it, hun! You're the best! We can't have cermie, cookie monster, and oscar without the cermie! Lol.  
**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**-yeah, that's a good thing! Hope ya like this one. A/N:for the purposes of this story, the draft DID NOT happen, and nobody has been released. So everything is as it was before the draft.  
A/N2:couple flashbacks in this chappy!

Chapter 6-Andie's History Andie's POV:  
I can't believe Bryan showed up tonight! I never thought I'd see him again! I never wanted to see him again! I'm so glad John was there! If he hadn't been…I'm not so sure I'd be conscious at the moment. Bryan can hit pretty hard. But now, I'm fine. I'm safe. I hope.

"You ok, And?" Britt asked me. I looked away from the car window and forced a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." I lied. Truth be told, I was still scared. Bryan always scared the shit outta me. Britt nodded, but didn't look convinced. Then she changed the subject.

"So. You and Cena. Lookin' pretty close out there, And. What was that all about?" she asked.

"Yeah. Seemed to be havin' tons of funs with him." Kayla added from the back seat. I laughed.

"I don't know. We all know I'm a HUGE John Cena fanatic, but still. He probably thinks I'm just a kid. Obviously, my history with guys isn't exactly stellar." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Oh, come on! He's totally into you! I can tell." Britt said. I shook my head. She could always "tell" when a guy liked me. Thankfully, that's not what she said about Bryan. 'She's single. Maybe I'll ask around the locker room, see if anybody's looking.' I thought.

"What about you and Randy, Kay? You two looked cozy, dancing." I said. Britt smiled and nodded.

"He's into you, as well. I can tell." she said again. Kay and I laughed. I looked at Kayla, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, right. Like I'll ever see him again. He's on RAW, not SmackDown!. So he won't be at any shows that I go to ta see you, And." she said. "Plus, it's not like I like him or anything." she said, scoffing. I gave her a dis-believing look.

"I'm sure. You're obsessed with Orton, and you know it!" I said.

"I am not! There is NO way I am obsessed with Randall Keith Orton." she said, matter-of-factly. As she said that, I looked at her, nodding sharply.

"When was he born? What type of underwear does he wear? How much does he weigh? How tall is he?" I asked, shooting questions at her.

"April 1, 1980, briefs, 245 lbs, and 6 foot 4 inches." As soon as she said it, she put her head down. "My name is Kayla, and I am obsessed." We all laughed as she said that.

"It's okay. I could name all of that and more for John Cena." I said, smiling.

"And I with The Hurricane." Britt said. She's a Hurri-fanatic. We all have our favorites. I also liked Orton and The Hurricane, as well as Batista, Shelton Benjiman, and 'Taker. Before I knew it, we pulled into my drive way. As much as I had forgotten what happened during the ride here, it all came back as soon as we stopped talking. That's all I thought about.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm beat. Y'all are stayin, right?" I asked. They nodded. They both had rooms here. We each had rooms at each others' houses. That's just one thing that showed how close we all were. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and turned on the over-head light. I sat down on my bed, and took out my diary and started to write.

Tonight, at the club, Bryan showed up. I can't believe it! I haven't seen him since his senior year in high school, which was my junior year. I can't even believe I dated the scum-bag that long. We met one day at lunch  
--Flashback--  
**_Me and my friends were sitting at our usual lunch table, my freshman year of high school, about 2 weeks off of Homecoming_**

**_"Oh, please! Like Jason would ever ask any of us out!" Brittney exclaimed. I nodded. Jason was the hottest guy in our school. We were talking about who we would like to get asked to Homecoming by. Kayla mentioned Jason Rise. Yeah, right._**

**_"Well, I'll be lucky if ANYBODY asks me! Name one guy that likes me." I said. I wasn't very confident in myself during HS._**

**_"That guy sitting right there, staring at you." Britt said. I turned around and saw a cute guy looking at me. I smiled and waved. I turned back around._**

**_"Who's that? You guys know him?" I asked. They both shook their heads._**

**_"Nope." the chorused. I looked back and he was still staring at me. I turned back to my food and started to eat. 'I wonder who he is. I've seen him around school, but I have no clue who he is.' I thought. I looked up and saw said guy standing in front of me._**

**_"Uh…hi. I'm Andie James." I said, smiling and being friendly._**

**_"Hey. I'm Bryan Lakes." he said, coolly. 'So his names Bryan…nice name' I thought. "Uhm…do you happen to have a date to Homecoming?" he asked, shyly. I smiled. 'So THAT'S what he wants' I was thinking._**

**_"Nope. How bout you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head._**

**_"No, that's why I asked you. Would you go to Homecoming with me?" he asked. I nodded._**

**_"Yeah. That'd be great." I said. He nodded and smiled._**

**_"Cool. I'll pick you up around 6, and we can go out to eat first. Sound good to you?" he asked._**

**_"Yep. Sounds great!" I said brightly. He smiled at me and walked away. I looked back and Britt and Kay. They were grinning like idiots. I took a bite of my burger. "What?" I asked._**

**_"Nothin'." they both said. By the end of lunch, they were still grinning like idiots._**

**_"What is up with you two? So I have a date for Homecoming. Woot Woot for me!" I said, sarcastically._**

**_"Yeah, this coming from Andie. Who always said she was goin' stag to Homecoming." Britt said. Kayla nodded in agreement, and hit me playfully._**

**_"Yeah, yeah. Guess that plan didn't work out after all, huh?" I said. "I have to admit, it IS nice to be asked out for once!" I exclaimed. I was jumping for joy inside. I was so happy that I had a date for the biggest event of my freshman year. I think the guy is a sophmore.  
_**--End flashback--  
So that's how Bryan and I met. We went to Homecoming, and had a great time. We ended up dating that year, and the next 2, up to Prom his senior year. But that pretty much where the fun ended.  
--Flashback-  
**_"I can't believe you, Bryan! How could you do this? Again!" I yelled at him, in the hall way. He looked down ashamed. "I know! I'm so sorry, Dre!" he said. I shook my head._**

**_"Sorry doesn't cut it, Bryan! Not this time! I forgave and forgot the last 3 times. But this is just ridiculous! You've cheated on me 4 times, now. Not to mention the fact that you've hit me only GOD know HOW many times in the past 2 months!" I screamed at him. By now, I was in tears. It was true. He'd slept with four different girls in 2 months, while with me. Plus, he hit me. Because I wouldn't sleep with him. I had countless bruises on my arms, plenty of shiners for my face, bruises on my cheeks. I was always covering for him. Lying to my friends. Telling them that I got in fights with girls up town the night before. A few people had stopped and looked at us walking by in the halls. He looked at me with fire in his eyes._**

**_"What's wrong with you? Huh? You gonna tell the free world about our lives now?" he asked, grabbing my arms harshly. I just stared back at him, not letting him know that he was hurting me. Then, he either decided to play nice and innocent, or realized I was in pain, because he gently let go of my arms. "I am so sorry, Dre. I wasn't thinking." he said, sincerely. For a moment, I almost believed him. But then I thought of every other time he hurt me. That's the same thing he always said._**

**_"Yeah, you're sorry. You're ALWAYS sorry, Bryan. Then you go and do it again! Not this time. Not anymore. We're done. For real. For good." I smacked him across the face, hard enough for his lip to bleed. "Goodbye, Bryan." I said, and walked to the bathroom._**

**_"You'll get it, you little bitch. You're life is gonna be hell. And you will take me back. I promise you that." Bryan said quietly.  
_**--End flashback-  
So that's the story of me and Bryan. Exciting, isn't it? More like sick. I'm so glad John was there tonight. He's really nice, and sweet, and funny. I think I might like him. And not just like, fan obsession, either. I don't know. Guess we'll find out over time, won't we? Welps, g'night!

I closed my diary and turned off my light and lay in bed, thinking about tonight's events. Finally, I fell asleep, praying I'd never see Bryan again.

there's chappy six…or well…7...er whatever. i don't know. Anyway. Not as long, I know but bear wit me. That chappy is dedicated to my friend Steph! That story on how they met was her dream as to being asked to Homecoming! Luv yaz, Steph! Y'all know what to do! Click the lil purply-blue button thingy that says "go"!


	8. MEMO

hey! sorry that i haven't updated my story in a while...my compy is down...i'm at school, and i can do this real quick, now. i'll TRY as hard as i can to get another chappy up ASAP...but i really don't know when that'll be! i'm SOOOOOO sorry, guys! 


End file.
